five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinister Nightmare 2: Funtime Season
Sinister Nightmare 2: Funtime Season '''(Often called '''SN:FS '''or '''Funtime Season '''or simply just '''Sinister Nightmare 2) is the second game in the Sinister Nightmare series and the sequel to Sinister Nightmare by RoaringRedRanger. It takes place 5 years after Sinister Nightmare and is set in Circus Baby's Pizza Wonderland. Plot The different shifts once again return but are now more different with one more stage being added. Day Shift You now start on the day shift on every night. You must file out your lawsuits to make sure the pizzeria can run safely. If you complete it you will move on to the next shift. If you fail you will hear police sirens and you will be arrested causing a game over. Salvage Shift The next shift is the salvage shift. In this shift you must salvage parts from the original Funtime Animatronics to make new ones. You go to the animatronics in this order: Funtime Freddy, Ballora, Funtime Foxy, Minireena, Bidybab, Baby. After you finish salvaging the parts you will move on. If this is your first time playing then Baby will stare at you and say this: "Why did you do this? Why? I just wanted to see him again. My daddy. What did you do to him? Why did you bring me here? It's like... you know who I am. And maybe I know you. You built her for daddy. He wouldn't let me near her, and now i see why. You made her a death machine. You wanted me to die. You let her kill me. And now we are stuck in this awful place. And we will find a way to get you and punish you." After Baby says this you go to the next shift. Defense Shift This is the main shift of every night. In this night you must make sure that the animatronics do not get into your office. But it is much more harder because while there is no power to conserve there is also no flashlight. You can not see where the animatronics are. You must listen for them as you can not see them on the cameras. Instead you must use the taser to send them back if you hear them close to you. Home Shift This is the last shift of each night. Here you must defend yourself against the animatronics when they follow you home. Here you have no cameras and once again you must use your hearing to find out if the animatronics are near. There are 3 ways they can get in. 2 doors and 1 window. You must close the doors and use the flashlight on the window. Locations Office Cam 01a/ Exit One This is the first camera in the game. It is the first exit of the Pizzeria. Cam 01b/Show Stage This is the show stage. Showtime Freddy, Showtime Baby, Showtime Wolf, and Showtime Trixie start here. Cam 02/Dining Area This is the area where the kids eat. Cam 03/Parts and Service This is the area where you salvage the animatronics. Sinister Baby, Sinister Funtime Freddy, Sinister Funtime Foxy, Sinister Ballora, Sinister Bidybad, and Sinistereena start here. Cam 04a/Pirates Cove This is the side attraction area. Showtime Foxy, Showtime Vixen, and Showtime Mangle start here. Cam 04b/Prize Room This is the Prize Room. Showtime Puppet begins here. Cam 05a/Left Hallway This is the left hall to the office. Cam 05b/Right Hallway This is the right hall to the office. Cam 06/Safe Room This is the secret safe room. Sinister BonBon and Sinister Bonnet begin here. House Living Room This is the main house room. All animatronics start here. Kitchen This is the kitchen. Only Sinistereena goes here. Bathroom This is the bathroom. Backyard This is the backyard. Only Sinister Funtime Foxy goes here. Right Door and Left Door The doors are the main places the animatronics will go. Mechanics Taser The taser returns. But unlike the first game it takes longer to recharge. All the animatronics are affected by the taser. Noises The animatronics make noises as they move. If you hear them go somewhere else, use the taser. If they are at your door, close the door. Animatronics Nights All of the nights now have a phone call. Night 1 "Hello? Uh, hello? If you're hearing this then you're the new night guard. I'm here to give you tips. Even though it's not worth it as many people quit after the first night but i'm totally not saying they died! Nope... not what happened. Um. Anyway. Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza Wonderland. You will have a lot of fun here. As long as you keep Baby and her friends away you'll be okay. Goodbye. I'll talk to you later." Night 2 "Uh, hello? Well then if you're hearing this then you survived the first night! Congrats! Many people don't get to see the light of day after the first night. Not that anything happened to them of course. Heheh. Anyways the animatronics do tend to get more aggressive. They only respond to shocks. Guess that's one more reason to use the taser huh? Anyway. Uh. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe." Night 3 "Okay. I see that you're one of the lucky ones. It's night 3, and you're still alive. Not that you wouldn't be. Anyway. A lot more animatronics will be coming. Not after you. Honestly I don't know what the're chasing. I won't talk for very long because they get more active so. Goodbye." Night 4 "Okay. You're still alive. That's a relief. Okay. Is it okay if we cut the crap here? Listen. You just signed up for a job that will get you killed. The fact that we're still in business is mind boggling. If you wanna know the truth, kids where killed back in Freddy's. You probably know. As you were there. I can see your files. Your name is Jason Smith. You were a worker at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They're coming for you. Night 5 The phone guy does not call you on this night. Night 6 On this night Fredbear takes the place of every animatronic making him a very difficult opponent. Custom Night The Custom Night once again returns. Dialogue The animatronics do actually talk in this game Sinister Baby "I told you i'd punish you." "I was expecting you." "Where is my daddy?" "Tell me now." "You will tell me where he is tomorrow." Sinister Funtime Freddy "Hahahaha! Hello friend!" "Hey! I know you! The birthday boy!" "Thanks for letting me join the party!" "Where's BonBon?!" "Why is everyone such a party pooper?!" Sinister Funtime Foxy "Let me in." "Let... Me... In..." "Please. Take me with you." "I'm going to find a way inside!" "Maybe not today..." Sinister Ballora "I miss my studio..." "You will pay for what you did to us..." "I don't like this..." "We'll dance tomorrow I guess..." Sinister Bidybab "Go get him!" "One!" "Two." "Three..." "I'm inside!" "Awwww!" Sinistereena "Dance with us!" "Tomorrow for sure!" Sinister BonBon "Where's Freddy?" "Where is Freddy?" "I miss Freddy..." "I'll find him eventually..." Sinister Bonnet "I want to leave this place..." Extras Animatronics Sinister Baby Sinister Funtime Freddy Sinister Funtime Foxy Sinister Ballora Sinister Bidybab Sinistereena Sinister BonBon Sinister Bonnet Sinister Fredbear Showtime Baby Showtime Freddy Showtime Vixen Showtime Trixie Showtime Foxy Showtime Puppet Showtime Mangle Jumpscares Tap on the jumpscares to play them Sequel See: Sinister Nightmare 3: The Beginning Category:Games